


Sweet Soul

by ardor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Castiel, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Castiel, Rimming, Top Castiel, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged Dean Winchester, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor/pseuds/ardor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester lived the apple pie, white picket fence life in Lawrence Kansas.</p><p>He had a Mom who packed him PB&J sandwiches for lunch and kissed him goodnight. He had a Dad who would teach him how to catch a baseball after school at the oval and would sometimes let Dean have a sip of his beer when Mary wasn't looking. And he had a baby brother Sammy who would run into his room every time he had a nightmare and wouldn't go back to sleep until Dean let him snuggle up next to him for the rest of the night.</p><p>Yep, Dean had it easy, a loving family, loyal friends, good grades and on top of all that he was turning 14 today.</p><p>After a turn of events that leave Dean with some new feathery appendages he gets adopted into the Novak Clan. Adjusting to the different lifestyle of an angel is hard especially when his new Dad Castiel's blue eyes linger on his body a bit longer than customary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hometowns

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING PLEASE ADVISE**   
>  **There are underage elements in this fic that are basicaly pedophelia. Some people get put off by this and I dont want to be misleading anyone. PLEASE don't leave hateful comments about how this is sick, I know it makes some people uncomfortable so this is why i'm putting a warning up. If this kind of thing isn't you then feel free to click away, just dont say negative things in the comments they will be pointedly ignored because I have warned you.**
> 
>  
> 
> Well this wasn't supposed to happen.... this fic is completely unprepared all I know is that I have a HUGE winged!dean kink and sometimes like to drapple in underage themes. Please dont hate me if I don't update like ever just spam me with lovely comments and ideas to beat this dead horse into the ground.

**Dean Winchester** lived the apple pie, white picket fence life in Lawrence Kansas.

He had a Mom who packed him PB&J sandwiches for lunch and kissed him goodnight. He had a Dad who would teach him how to catch a baseball afterschool at the oval and would sometimes let Dean have a sip of his beer when Mary wasn’t looking. And he had a baby brother Sammy who would run into his room every time he had a nightmare and wouldn’t go back to sleep until Dean let him snuggle up next to him for the rest of the night.

Yep, Dean had it easy, a loving family, loyal friends, good grades and on top of all that he was turning 14 today.

He didn’t notice anything amiss until it was too late and looking back he kinda felt stupid for not seeing the signs sooner.

It started with a headache when we woke up that morning, but with an aspirin and a glass of water Dean was right as rain.

The morning was unusually foggy the wind crisp and cold making Dean pull his jacket tighter around himself.

“C'mon Sammy” He said absentmindedly, “Lets get going”

With the little pitter patter of Sam’s footsteps behind him Dean walked both of them to school.

By the time he made it to first period Deans headache had turned into an ear splitting migraine.

“Mr. Winchester could you please repeat the question I just asked the class” Mr. Crawford his English teacher asked.

“Ahh umm” Dean spluttered.

“Just as I thought,” Mr. Crawford said with a smug smile, “Be sure to pay attention from now on”

Dean looked down at the textbook on his desk the words blurring and jumbling together across the page. 

“You alright brother?” He heard Benny say, but it was like it was muffled through a phone line.

“I think I need…. to see the- nurse” Dean slurred staggering out of his chair.

The world swirled and tipped around him with vibrant colors and shapes moving and intertwining until it all became one big blur.

“Mr. Winchester” He heard Mr. Crawford say, the words deep and slow like someone pressed stop on a record player. 

The last thing Dean saw was Bennys hand shooting out to catch him before he fell.

 

++

 

Dean groaned in pain as a splitting headache and sore back greeted him. He shifted on the bed trying to sit up.

“Sit back down boy” He heard the nurse scold him with a rough hand on his shoulders pushing him back down.

Dean wiped the sleep from his eyes so he could peer at Miss Missouri the school nurse, she had her lips pressed in a thin line but her eyes were soft with understanding. 

“Why am I in the nurses office” Dean croaked throat sore and dry.

Miss Missouri handed him a glass of water from a plastic cup. “You don’t remember? Boy you nearly fell flat on your face if it wasn’t for your friend Benny”

Dean drank half the cup in one gulp before attempting to sit up again. As soon as he was propped up against the headboard Dean’s headache attacked him like little tiny knives having a party in his head.

“Owww fuck” He groaned gripping the side of his head in pain.

“Don’t use that kind of language in here boy” Miss Missouri chided hitting Dean on the shoulder but her mouth was turned upwards into a sympathetic smile.

“Here” She said handing Dean two white pills and another cup of water.

“Aspirins” She supplied as Dean popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with a gulp of water, “Should help with that pesky headache of yours”

Miss Missouri turned to the computer behind her, jotting and clicking way until the printer sprang to life and spat out a piece of paper.

“Now this here” She said waving the slip of paper in her hand, “Is an early leave slip. I’ve already called you’re Momma and she’s comin down here right now”

Dean reached forward for the piece of paper Miss Missouri pulling it back before Dean could grasp it.

“Don’t push yourself boy” She said with a raised brow, “That headaches a rockin’ you’re head so just lay down, relax, watch some TV and drink lots of water” she handed Dean the slip of paper with a stern frown.

“If things get too bad just have two aspirins and a glass of water”

Miss Missouri patted Dean sympathetically on the shoulder with soft smile.

“And don’t you complain too much to that Momma of yours” She chided hitting him playfully on the arm.

 

++

 

Mary came not five minuets after Missouri had given him another cup of water and some crackers that felt dry in his mouth.

She gave Dean a small smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Its ok baby well get you home soon” She cooed.

Driving home from school Dean closed his eyes for a minute, leaning his forehead against the cool window of the car, his headache was now a dull throb at the back of his mind.

Dean was woken by a soft shake to his shoulders.

“Dean, honey were home”

Dean rubbed at the sleep in his eyes groaning as he stretched his cramped muscles.

With the help of his Mom carrying his school bag Dean made it as far as his bedroom before he flopped on the bed exhausted, headache now awake and running wild.

“Ill get you some orange juice,” Mary said with a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

Sounds washed over Dean and time blurred, it felt like he was floating and the only thing anchoring him was the methodical throb in his skull. He didn’t know were he was or what he was doing here.

The next time Dean woke there was a glass of orange juice untouched on his bedside table, the house was empty and quiet.

Sitting up Dean grabbed the juice and gulped it down in three quick movements.

Setting the now empty cup back on his bedside table Dean stretched his coiled muscles.

His clothes felt dirty and muggy making Dean grimace, god he needed a shower.

Standing on shaky legs Dean walked into his bathroom leaning against the counter as he slowly stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

He stopped when he took of his shirt; there on his back were two angry red welts parallel his spine. 

Dean frowned prodding art one of the lines curiously with the pad of his finger. He hissed when pain shot through him. Dean turned in the mirror trying to get a better look.

Dean froze when he saw something… _move_ inside his back, the skin rippling as the muscle underneath it moved.

Dean shouted in pain when the _thing_ inside him pushed against his skin, like it was trying to push itself out. 

Breathing heavily through his nose Dean reached for his razor. He had to get this thing out of him.

Dean closed his eyes with a shaky exhale. _Just like popping a pimple_ He told himself as ran the blade across one of the welts on his back making a shallow cut. Dean muffled his cries of pain in the flesh of his forearm biting hard.

Some of the pressure in his back was instantly relieved Dean sagging against the counter as he tried to breathe.

“Fuck” He muttered.

Steeling himself Dean brought the blade to the other welt doing the same thing as he did to the other side of his back.

Dean gripped the counter with white knuckles eyes going in and out of focus as whatever the hell was in his back _pushed_ against the cuts he had made. 

He felt like his someone was peeling the skin off his back with a knife and pouring liquid fire onto the wounds.

Searing hot pain zipped down Deans spine, his knees buckling as the skin of his back was shredded by the two huge masses of bone and muscle tugging themselves out of his back.

His breathing was horse and ragged as he lay slumped on the bathroom floor hands above his knees as he hung his head.

Tentatively Dean put a hand behind him searching for whatever the fuck had ripped out of him.

His hand came into contact with a clump of wet…feathers?

Bringing his hand to his face Dean balanced when he saw it was covered with blood and even some bits of skin. He stared to shake, breath coming loud in his ears and blood rushing making the world tilt.

“Dean!” He heard his mother’s panicked shout.

He knew the moment his Mom saw him because he heard her gasp of breath before he felt a soft almost frightened hand touch his cheek.

“Dean…” She whispered.

“Mom?” He groaned resting his forehead against the strong body in front of him.

“Yeah baby, shhh its ok. Its ok Dean”

He felt his mother’s nimble hands holding him to her chest.

“Hurts” Dean croaked the extra weight on his back foreign and frightening.

“I know Dean” Mary whispered running her hand through Deans hair, “We’ll find help”

Dean welcomed the sweet unconsciousness that greeted him, muting the pain like a thick blanket over his senses.

 

++

 

Castiel’s eyes flared open, his body shooting ramrod straight in bed as his breath came in huge haggard gulps.

His bed sheets were soaked with his sweat and mating oils, the navy blue sheets turned black. His wings were quivering with arousal; their tips extended high and wide in a display of dominance and proposition, his cock heavy and hard in-between his legs begging for attention.

The image of a small boy huddled in the corner of a stock standard family home bathroom was seared into his brain, the boys green eyes bright and clear and the mutilated pile of bloody limbs and feathers stuck together either side of the boy making him look frail and frightened.

One name was on his lips when he spoke.

 

_“Dean Winchester”_


	2. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its my pleasure Mrs. Winchester, a case as…. _unique_ as you’re sons has the highest priority in the Novak clan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY IF THIS TOOK SO LONG (is it too long ive never written a chapter fic whOOPS) TO UDPATE I FEEL LIKE A DICK FOR LEAVING U GUYS WITH A CLIFF HANGER. IF IT NEEDS TO BE QUICKER JUST SAY LILY GET YO ASS MOVIN AND I WILL OKEOKE. Dean does a lot of frowning in this chapter, and its fucking hard to find another word for frowning

“Thank you so much for coming Mr. Alder” He heard his mothers hushed tone from behind the closed door. Dean had woken up at the sound of a black car rumbling down his driveway.

He didn’t know anyone who owned a black car besides his Dad.

“Its my pleasure Mrs. Winchester, a case as…. _unique_ as you’re sons has the highest priority in the Novak clan.”

Dean perked up at the mention of the Novak clan. He had heard that name a few times, mostly from adults and newspaper headlines. 

In school he had just begun to learn about angels. And Dean knew the Novak clan was a bunch of high up angels in their society.

Angels had always lived alongside humans (although countless wars have gone on between the two over the years) Dean didn’t really pay attention during those classes, opting out to doodle on the margin of his page and plan which game he would play first when he got home.

He knew that they lived very different lifestyles than humans did. They lived in different towns, shopped at different malls and went to different schools. It was almost unheard of for an angel and human to live together or for an angel family to live in a human neighborhood.

Dean didn’t mind. The angels kinda seemed like arrogant dicks who looked down on humanity anyway.

“Will you look after my boy?” He heard his Mom ask, her voice strained as though she was in pain.

“He will get the best of treatment, Castiel is a very capable young man”

He heard his Mom sob the sound making his throat suddenly tight. Since he had pulled those things from his back his Mom hadn’t cried once, always the strong adult keeping it together for the both of them.

“I-I feel like I’ve failed him” His Mom hiccuped, “But I just don’t know what to do, now I…”

“Its quite normal what you are feeling Mrs. Winchester” The other man soothed, Mary’s sobs coming loudly from behind the door Dean was hiding behind. 

Dean frowned. Why was his Mom crying? It wasn’t her fault this happened. All they needed was a little more money for angel-y things and they could go back to their normal lives. He could go back to teasing Sammy and his Mom can be happy again.

“We will treat him as one of our own…” 

Dean wanted to fling the door open and yell in the mans face that they didn’t need to treat him as one of their own because he was going to stay here, with his Mom and his Dad.

“Castiel will treat him like he was his own child…”

Dean didn’t need Castiel as a Dad because he already had a Dad, his name was John Winchester.

“And we will use anything in our power to help you’re son Mrs. Winchester”

His Mom sobbed again, her reply sounded defeated and broken, “Thank you for helping Dean. It pains me to let him go, but he wouldn’t-” His Mom broke down, “He wouldn’t survive with me and John here.”

Dean’s blood ran cold. No, his Mom… she wouldn’t _give him away_. She loved Dean; you don’t give away the people you love.

He heard his Mom take a deep breath, composing herself. He imagined her pulling her blonde hair behind her ears, wiping her red-rimmed eyes and straightening her clothes.

“I’ll go get Dean,” She said, the same strong Mary Dean had grown up with his whole life.

“I advise you to hurry up Mrs. Winchester Castiel is on a tight schedule” He sounded impatient all the compassion and understanding gone from before when he comforted Mary. Like he only had empathy for when he needed it to get a job done. He heard a knock on his door.

“Dean” His Mom whispered tentatively.

“You can come in,” He croaked.

His Mom slipped inside, her hair perfectly in place and a warm smile on her lips. If Dean didn’t know any better he wouldn’t have guessed she had been weeping only a second ago.

“Dean honey” She said softly as she sat down next to him, “You’re going to go for a little holiday by yourself. With your new…. changes” Dean flinched “Mom and Dad cant look after you”

Dean wanted to cry, scream yell do anything but all he could do was sit still and stare at his Mom. This was it; this is where they were going to kick him to the streets.

“We love you baby” She whispered tears streaming down her face as she pulled Dean closer for a hug, “Me, Sammy and Dad will all come and visit you ok?” her sobs raked Deans body as well.

The man stood in the doorway. Sneering at Dean like he was an abomination while he rubbed at his balding head, checking the time on his watch every two seconds.

“Chop chop Mrs. Winchester,” He said impatiently.

Dean clung to his Mom tighter, he didn’t want to go he didn’t want to-

“Times up Mrs. Winchester, say your goodbyes”

“Dean” Mary said pressing a kiss onto Deans forehead, “I love you so much, I’ll tell Sam that you didn’t want to leave.”

Mary let go of Dean stepping back as she blew her nose.

The man with the bald head touched Deans shoulder, “Welcome to the Novak clan Dean Winchester” He said with a smug smile.

Dean panicked.

Everything was going too fast. He didn’t want any of this, he didn’t want these god dammed things on his back and he didn’t want to leave his family “Mom tell Sammy that I lo-“ 

The room suddenly warped around Dean, his room, his Mom, his old life fading as he was plucked from his childhood home and spun around the world.

The feeling of falling made his stomach churn. He didn’t know were he was or which way was up. Just when he though he would throw up it stopped. Dean had one second of blinding light and the sight of a black mop of hair and blue eyes before slumped forward on the cold marble floor, blacking out.

 

++

 

Castiel paced back and forth in the common room of his mansion, the sound of his heavy steps on the marble echoing around him.

Where was Dean? Zachariah was late and he needed the boy. His grace had an itch that was unsatisfiable, a constant and annoying tick that made Castiel want to rip his hair out.

Just when he though he was going to have a nervous breakdown a vast _whoosh_ of air filled the grand room, the sound of wings accompanying it.

On the bottom step of the marble floor stood Zachariah, flicking a particle of dust off his shoulder distastefully as the slumped form of a boy kneeling besides him leaned forward, eyes rolling back into his head.

Castiel lunged forward, his heart skipping a beat as he caught the boy before he fell.

Dean looked small and pale, his skin sickly and translucent and his lips chapped.

Draped besides him, sticking out in awkward positions, were two wings blood crusted and dry making them stiff and disfigured.

A white-hot anger flowed through Castiel, making him see red. They didn’t even clean the blood off Dean’s wings let alone attend to putting them in the proper position.

Carrying Dean's small form bridal style, Castiel gave Zachariah a nod of acknowledgment before walking upstairs to his en suite. Since Dean was his now he would only get the best of things: the best food, the best cleaning oil for his fledgling wings...Everything.

He was going to look after Dean.

 

++

 

Dean woke slowly, the warm water around him relaxing his bunched up muscles and the sandalwood aroma that filled the room making him sigh. 

He felt like he was in heaven. A rough hand ran though the wings on his back, causing a ripple of _something_ to run through Dean’s body, he jerked from the unfamiliar feeling of it.

He heard a soft chuckle from whoever was cleaning his wings as he steadied him with a hand on his pectoral muscle. “Don’t be too startled little one” He cooed, running his hands through Dean's dry and clumped wings, running the pad of his fingers over the sensitive ridge of one of the feathers just to watch Dean's eyelids flutter in pleasure.

Dean looked down at the pink tainted water he was sitting in, and noticed a few feathers floating around his thighs. He missed Sammy, he missed his Mom.

“Oh, it's all right if a few get pulled out in the process,” The man said, gesturing to the feathers floating around Dean. This quarried some of Dean's worries. 

_What’s the point of having wings when half of the feathers are falling out?_

With a frown Dean picked up one of the feathers floating around in the water. Holding it in-between his thumb and forefinger, Dean twirled the bloodstained feather around. It was weird to think this came from him.

Turning around in the big tub, Dean raised his head to look into the blue eyes of a middle aged man, _correction_ , angel by the looks of the fucking massive black wings tucked gracefully behind him, who was currently giving him the best back massage he had ever had in his whole life.

Castiel smiled as Dean turned to look at him. He wasn’t nearly finished cleaning Dean’s wings, the feathers were still stained a light red from the dried blood. 

It made Castiel want to growl, as he desperately wanted to see Deans true wing colour. He imagined it would be a soothing cream or soft brown. Something that would make Deans beautiful green eyes pop.

“Who are you?” The boy mumbled, focusing on swishing the bubbles around him rather than look at the man. 

Castiel smiled a wide toothy grin. Dean looked adorable when he was shy and it made Castiel’s wings want to extend and brush tips with Deans own.

“My name is Castiel but you may call me Daddy from now on” Dean's head snapped up, a defiant flame in his eyes.

“I already have a Dad” He spat causing Castiel to frown. “His name is John Winchester”

Castiel sighed, running his hands through Dean’s feathers to calm the boy. It worked somewhat, as Dean subconsciously leaning back into his touch.

“I know you have a father Dean, but you are… a new person and I am you’re legal guardian now. Just try it for me ok little one?”

Dean frowned at the bubbles he was swishing around. He didn’t like the fact that he had to call Castiel Daddy. He wasn’t a baby and he already had a Dad. 

He felt Castiel pull him back against his chest, and Dean let out a small gasp when he realized Cas was naked as well in the bath with him.

“Cas…?” He asked trying to wriggle out of Cas’ hold.

Castiel frowned as Dean wriggled against his embrace, a blush coloring his cheeks. “Yes Dean?”

“Why are you…?” Dean trailed off gesturing vaguely to Castiel’s bare chest and member that was thankfully covered by bubbles.

“Oh” Castiel said running a hand through Dean’s feathers causing the boy to sigh. Dean truly was beautiful for his age.

“I thought bathing naked was customary in human family's”

“Well yeah” Dean stated trying not to look at the mans toned chest, “But not when we're this old”

Castiel squinted his eyes before nodding in understanding. “I’m sorry Dean for making you uncomfortable. I will go and put on some clothes now”

“Wai-“ Dean shouted but it was too late.

The water sloshed around, Dean's eyes growing comically wide as Castiel suddenly stood up, his junk (which Dean would never admit in a pink fit was quite large) right up in Dean's face.

“What the hell man!” Dean shouted turning around quickly as his face went bright red.

“Give a guy some warning next time you’re going to flash your stuff”

Castiel smirked at how Dean was so flustered by his manhood.

“I’m sorry little one,” he said running his wet hand through the strands of Dean’s hair, causing the boy to squirm from all the affection.

Dean squeaked as he was plucked from the bathtub by Cas' hands underneath his armpits, his hands shot to his dick trying to cover his junk from the older angel's view. Castiel smiled at Dean's attempt.

Dean shuffled awkwardly on the spot, his soggy wings feeling like two chunks of led on either side of him as he tried to cover his private parts from Cas' piercing gaze.

Wordlessly Castiel wrapped Dean in a fluffy white towel, drying Dean before moving onto the younger angels wings.

Dean tried to ignore Castiel’s soft touches. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted his Mom and Dad even if they did give him away (the thought still stung Dean) but slowly he felt his eyes drooping, the methodical move of Cas' hands on his wings felt…. Nice. Not like the nice when he got a home-run in baseball, or the nice when his Mom baked him homemade pie. It was like a tug on Dean's gut, something warm and fuzzy building in his stomach.

Castiel felt his grace sing at the way Dean grudgingly relaxed in his hold. He himself enjoyed grooming but he didn’t trust any of his brothers to do it, nor did he have a mate to help him, but in time Dean would fill the spot of a mate and could tend to his own wings, all in good time.

Dean didn’t even know he was falling asleep until he felt a soft shake on his shoulders and Castiel’s deep voice rumble, “Little one, it's time for bed”.

Dean hummed in pleasure; Cas sure had a nice voice.

Cas chuckled, the rich sound of it making Dean's tummy do little backflips.

“I’m glad you like my voice Dean”.

 _Oh shit_. Dean’s eyes flared open as he covered his mouth with both of his hands; he did not just say that out loud.

Mirth danced in Castiel’s eyes at Dean’s panicked look, his wings twitching at his sides, wanting desperately to rub against Dean's, to make the boy shiver and cry out in ecstasy as he came all over his- Castiel pushed the heel of his hand against his growing erection, hoping the small boy didn’t notice.

Dean stared at his bare feet, a blush creeping up his chest. _Oh god_. In that moment, he wanted the world to open up and swallow him whole.

“Time for bed now Dean” Castiel whispered in the boy's ear, leading him out of the bathroom with a hand on the small of his back.

Dean looked at anything but Cas. The house was _massive_ , the hallway as big as his whole room back at home.

A lump formed in his throat, back at his _old_ home.

The Victorian style walls were framed with portraits of old people, their faces callous and eyes cold as they stared ahead. Underneath each framed portrait, in its own little display case, was a single feather, all pristine white expect for some off white or cream ones.

Dean dragged his waterlogged feathers behind him on the marble stone, leaving a wet trail in his wake.

At the end of the hallway stood an open door. Leading Dean into the room behind it, Cas kissed the boy on the forehead before closing the door behind them and walking over to his mahogany dresser.

Dean looked around Cas' bedroom. It was massive, like the rest of the house, with dark curtains blocking out any light and a bed that could fit three people.

“Uhm…where’s my bed?”

Castiel turned to look around the room as if he had just noticed that Dean didn’t have a bed to himself.

“It would seem there is only one bed, and two of us”

Dean eyed the bed nervously, the navy blue sheets crisp at the corners and not a crease in sight.

“You will have to sleep with me tonight…tomorrow morning we will arrange you you’re own bedroom”. At least the bastard had the decency to look at least a bit guilty this time.

Dean frowned, eyes still trained on the bed as he replied, “Ok sure, just for tonight”

_Why would a mansion not have enough beds for him to sleep in?_

 

++

 

It was oddly domestic getting ready for bed together.

Dean’s wings were still heavy with water limiting his mobility so he opted to sit on the edge of the bed and wait for Cas.

Castiel’s wings were taught against his back, the black feathers almost looking like a shield. Dean wanted to ask Cas why he always kept his wings tucked tight against him, but he didn’t want to intrude.

Castiel dropped the towel from his hips, feeling Deans heated gaze on his naked skin. He tried not to let a cocky smile slip onto his face.

“W-what are you doing?” Dean sputtered, eyes glued to Cas' ass and, he should look away, his Dad had told him it was rude to look at naked people when Dean was little and they used to shower together. But somehow Castiel made it seem ok…

Pretending not to notice anything was amiss, Castiel stepped back to slip into a pair of black boxer briefs. “I’m getting ready for bed, most adults sleep in only underwear little one”. He let a little bit of his cocky smile slip onto his lips. 

“Oh” was Dean’s only reply, the boy clinging to the towel around his waist like it was a lifeline.

“I don’t have anything to wear…” He trailed off picking at a loose thread on the towel. Castiel turned to look at Dean thoughtfully.

“My underwear will probably be too big on you”, he said, rummaging through his dresser. “But you may wear one of my tshirts”

Dean slipped on the grey t-shirt Castiel handed him. It was big, so luckily it covered his junk.

Castiel felt a possessive lust pool in his stomach as he stared at Dean in his oversized grey t-shirt; his Dean was wearing his shirt covered in his scent.

Dean folded the damp towel and put it at the end of the bed, sitting awkwardly on the edge and looking expectantly at Cas.

Castiel walked over to the bed raising one side of the duvet to burrow underneath it. Once settled in he raised the other side, raising one eyebrow at Dean.

Dean slid wordlessly into the bed, as far away from Castiel as possible.

“Goodnight little one” Castiel rumbled in his deep voice as he leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

Everything was deathly silent expect for the rustling of sheets as Cas tried to get comfortable, and the shared breathing of them both.

The king size bed felt like a single bed as Dean subconsciously gravitated towards the heat radiating off of Cas' naked skin. When he felt too close he always retreated backwards only to start the cycle again and gravitate forwards.

Castiel huffed in frustration after a while as Dean moved further and further away from him on the bed.

Flinging an arm over the boy’s waist, Castiel pulled him in until he could rest his chin on top of Dean’s head.

“Cas?” The boy squeaked.

“I’m cuddling Dean, this is something humans do, correct?” 

“Well…. Yeah I guess” Dean muttered trying not to enjoy the warmth coming off Cas in waves.

“Good” Castiel said, snuggling closer to Dean. “Goodnight little one” he whispered rubbing his hands over Dean's waist where his arm still rested.

“Goodnight Cas” Dean mumbled back.

 

++

 

Dean stared at the ceiling listening to the systematic breathing of Cas, each exhale tickling the hair on his head.

_I wonder what Sammy is doing…would he miss me?_

Cas shuffled next to him, gripping Dean tighter.

_Would Mom look at portraits of me around the home and cry?_

The darkness in front of him seemed never-ending, he couldn’t see anything but black, it engulfed the entire room.

_Would they forget about me in 10 years, have another kid and move on._

Dean’s breath sped up, the silence making his nerves frayed.

His family couldn’t _forget_ him…but it was bound to happen with the way things were. Dean wasn’t ready to let go of his family, but what if they let go of him- The room suddenly became too stuffy; Dean didn’t have enough space he needed space he…

Cas turned over in his sleep, snuffling a few times before settling back into his slumber.

Dean closed his eyes, breathing in until his lungs ached before exhaling slowly.

He turned over to face Castiel’s naked back, his black feathers shiny and sleek, twitching every now and again. 

“Daddy” He whispered, trying out the new word. It sounding foreign and clunky on his tongue.

Dean frowned, staring at Castiel’s back as he ruminated. Nothing _bad_ happened when he called Cas Daddy. That must mean something right? But maybe it was just Dean’s head playing tricks again.

Huffing in frustration, Dean turned over, back to back with Cas, their legs tangled underneath the sheets.

He didn’t see Cas crack open an eye and smile.


	3. Cold Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was _home_ that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE U GUYS PROUD OF ME, THIS CHAPTER IS EARLY WOOOOO!!
> 
> My beta Ruby is away, and I cant get ahold of my other beta so if theres any mistakes they are all mine

Dean felt sunlight on his face, warming his skin. Opening his eyes he saw that he stood outside his home, white clouds floating softly in the sky and the grass and roses that his Mom spent countless hours watering as good as Dean has ever seen them.

Opening the front gate Dean drifted towards the front door.

The door was ajar, the soft sound of Elvin Bishop floating through the crack. Dean felt a smile tug at his lips. He was home.

Closing the door behind him Dean drank in the familiar sight of his childhood home. The walls were still the same cream, the rug at the front door still that god ugly red. He spotted an extra pair of shoes besides Sam’s and his Mom and Dads, it didn’t look like any pair he owned. He shrugged it off; maybe his Mom has one of her friends over.

His excitement grew more and more as he was tugged closer to the music by some unknown thread of fate. He was _home_ that was all that mattered.

He saw the blonde hair of his Mom, the familiar smell of peaches and flowers of her perfume. She was humming softly as he washed the dishes, swinging her hips to the beat of the music.

“Mom?” He whispered, reaching out.

His hand landed on her shoulder, Mary shouting in surprise as she spun around.

Dean felt as if he could cry, his Mom was here, looking exactly the same as she did when he had left.

“You startled me,” He said, clutching her heart. 

“Sorry I was just so happy” He admitted sheepishly.

A flicker of recognition flashed across her face before it was smothered. Her eyes softened, she dried her hands on a tea towel.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe we’ve met”

Deans head shot up, he let out a nervous laugh, “Nice try Mom”

Mary furrowed her brows, but still kept her soft smile on, “Mom? I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong person.”

Dean stared at her, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. It was _Mary_ in front of him, same blonde hair and peaches smell, the same soft smile that kissed his scraped knees better and soft hands that applied band aids when he fell down. 

“Mom!” A young boy shouted, bounding down the steps to run forward and clutch Mary’s legs.

“What’s wrong Adam?” She soothed patting the boy’s blonde head.

Dean stared at Adam. His face gaunt and a feeling of dread building inside him.

“Sam is picking on me again,” The little boy said with a pout. 

Mary sighed, “Samuel Winchester, get down here!” She shouted. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. _Sam_ , Sam would remember him. Maybe Mom just hit her head. Yeah, Mom just hit her head.

Heavy footsteps sounded down the stairs, the lanky figure of his baby (not so much now) brother walking towards Mary and Adam.

Dean gawked at Sam. His hair was now long and shaggy, the tips brushing the top of his eyelashes; he was thin and lanky and looked a little bit older than Dean was.

“If Adam says I’m picking on him tell him to stop messing with my stuff” He said with an attitude folding his arms over his chest.

“Sam” Dean whispered, reaching out to touch his baby brother.

Sam looked over at Dean cautiously, “Yeah… how did you know my name?”

Mary was also looking over at Dean warily her eyes wide and her hands clutching Adams shoulders. 

“Its me, Dean” He said with a nervous laugh.

A cloud drifted in front of the sun, the room becoming darker.

“I don’t know a Dean” Mary said softly “I’m sorry”

Dean gripped Mary’s shoulders, “Its me Mom, _Dean_ , your eldest son. 

Dean saw panic in his Moms eyes, “Mommy what is the scary man doing” Adam murmured at her feet.

Dean let go of Mary like he was burnt with fire.

Sammy was looking at him like he was a crazy man, Mary looked like she was about to call the police.

Dean ran, ran around his home, trying to find anything that was proof this was his family.

On the walls hung portraits of Sam and Adam instead of Dean and Sammy.

The place were his piano once stood when he got lessons when he was three was replaced by a playpen.

He ran upstairs flinging open his bedroom door. It was blank, an empty room filled with dusty boxes and a table.

Dean fell to his knees gripping his hair in his hands. This was his home, this was his family. He heard tentative footsteps behind him, turning around he saw Mary.

“Mom it’s _me”_ He shouted gripping her hands.

“I’m sorry I don’t know you,” She said trying to yank her hands out of Deans grip. 

“It me, _Dean_.” He said shaking Mary’s hands “You used to say to me every night angels where watching over me, you always made me dress in a suit for church on Sundays. You taught me how to ride a bike, you kissed my arm better when I fell off the monkey bars in kindergarten and wouldn’t stop crying. You baked me apple pies whenever it was my birthday and always left me the last slice” He was crying at the end of his speech, looking broken and fragile. “You told me you loved me when I was taken away to Cas”

He didn’t want to be forgotten. It wasn’t true, this cant be true.

“I never had a son called Dean. I only have Sam and Adam, maybe you have the wrong house. 

The walls melted, until they looked like rolling flames, the house was liquefying around them.

“I’ve never known a Dean” Mary said, her voice distorted and gruesome as the skin shed from her body.

Mary’s hands gripped Deans in an iron vice grip, her face shifting like a slideshow until the face of a man, his skin white and eyes completely black looked at him.

Dean tried to hank his hands free but they wouldn’t budge.

“Hello Dean” The man sneered, his voice nasally it made Dean want to puke, “Looking forward to meeting you,” He said with a sickly smile.

 

++

 

Dean’s eyes flew open, his body shaking from his toes to his wingtips as his eyes darted around the room wildly looking for any danger.

The curtains were drawn, a thin stream of light filtering through. The spot next to him was cold and empty; Cas must have already gotten up.

Dean got out of bed, his feathers were thankfully dry but they twitched and jerked all over the place causing Dean to trip and fall.

“What the hell” Dean grumbled when one of his wings accidently smacked him upside in the head. He glared at the appendage until it settled down.

Castiel walked through the door with a glass of water; he was dressed in a crisp white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and black dress pants with bare feet. He had a small knowing smile on his face as he set the glass down besides Dean.

Dean glared at Cas while he took the glass of water.

“Did you sleep well?” Castiel asked sitting down next to Dean, their thighs touching.

“Yeah” Dean lied; the dream was still stuck in his head the hairs on his neck still raised and a sick feeling in his stomach.

Castiel looked over at Dean, Dean staring right back at him. They looked at each other, not moving not blinking until Castiel finally hummed and said, “Alright”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 “Today I was thinking we could move you to your own room” Cas said, getting up and walking towards his dresser, stacked on top was a pile of clothing. 

“Sound good” Dean mumbled watching Castiel’s back as he picked up the pile of clothes.

“Here” He said, handing Dean the clothes.

“Where are my old clothes?” Dean said, pouting at the white t-shirt he was holding up. 

“They have been…discarded off. Don’t worry” Castiel said, tripping over his words.

“…Okay” Dean said.

Dean stood there looking at Cas expectantly as he held his t-shirt in one hand.

“Oh right, I will be outside when you are finished dressing” Cas said, walking stiffly out of the room.

Once Castiel was out of sight Dean slipped into the boxer briefs and jeans.

When he came to the t-shirt he paused. Castiel’s t-shirt was big enough that it fit over the top of his wings but this one looked much smaller.

Glancing back to his wings he saw the dumb things twitching and jerking. He slipped the t-shirt over the top of his head; it came to about his shoulders before it wouldn’t fit. Grumbling Dean tried to fit the t-shirt over his feathers. His wings flapped and jerked Dean having to hold down the tip of one to be able to fit the damn thing inside the t-shirt without knocking over a lamp. When he had one arm and wing in he paused for a breath.

He couldn’t even put a damned t-shirt on properly. Dean felt tears sting his eyes. He was so goddamn helpless it was pathetic.

He ended up taking the t-shirt off and leaving it on the bed a hollow feeling growing in his stomach.

Dean frowned staring at his hands. The clothes didn’t smell like home; the citrus laundry cleaner his Mom used that made him smell like oranges, they smelt like deodorant and the sharp sterile smell of cleaning powder. 

He probably wouldn’t ever smell that scent again.

Dean got up walking slowly out the door to meet Cas.

 

++

 

 

Cas head whipped up when he saw Dean exit the bedroom, his eyes widening slightly when he saw that Dean was shirtless.

“I uh couldn’t get the t-shirt on” Dean said, eyes locked to the ground.

Castiel smiled softly letting his eyes quickly skin over Dean’s naked chest before he cleared his throat stepping back.

“That’s fine Dean, later today I will teach you how to hide them like I do”

Deans furrowed his brows looking Cas over from head to toe, Cas didn’t look any different maybe something a bit off like the way his hair was styled or maybe… _Oh._ Everything clicked into placeDean staring mouth agape at Cas back.

His wings weren’t there anymore.

Cas chuckled, “If you keep your mouth open for any longer you will start to catch flies”

Dean quickly shut his mouth walking dumbly behind Cas as he led him to an empty room a few doors down. 

“I would have you closer were it in my power,” Cas grumbled glaring at the distance between their rooms, “But the others are currently in use”

“Its fine” Dean mumbled his fingers itchy with the need to fling open the door and see his new room (some shrinking part of him wanted him to open the door and his normal room be behind it).

“I’ll leave it to you then little one…maybe later we can get you some posters to customize it” Cas said, pressing a kiss to Deans forehead. Dean nodded mutely. 

Dean watched as Cas walked back to his room reluctantly, giving Dean a small reassuring smile before closing the bedroom door leaving Dean alone in the hallway.

  

Dean stood there staring at the door for a long time, studying each and every grain in the French white wood.

With twitchy fingers he finally twisted the handle, pushing the door open.

The room was smaller than Cas own but still bigger than his back home. His stomach turned, the walls were white and there stood a bed with white sheets in the center, a desk with a lamp on the other wall next to it. 

Dean slowly walked in, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he stared at the blank walls.

He remembers his room back at his old home had posters everywhere, Black Sabbath, Blue Oyster Cult, AC/DC.

Dean felt sick sitting in this new room that looked nothing like his old one, he didn’t want to put posters up because some part of him still felt like he’d be able to go back to his old life in Kansas. This was only temporary. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Mary is listening to is Fooled Around And Fell In Love by Elvin Bishop you can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyMMEmwFQUE) it is of course from the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack cHRIS PRATT IS MY BABY


	4. Back Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um *cough* im alive im sO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE WEEKS just when I thought I was getting good at keeping a writing schedule, but hey I wrote you guys 3,000 words _plus_ backstory.

 

Castiel stayed in the doorway for as long as he could, catching one last glance at Dean before he shut the door, letting out a breath as he leaned his forehead against the cool wood.

He tried many things to pass the time waiting for Dean to get settled in. He read a book but gave up half way through chapter one, tried to listen to some classical music, but the violins were to high pitched and screechy for his taste, so he settled for sitting on the edge of the bed twitching with anticipation while he watched the second hand tick by with an eagle like precision.

_How long does a normal human need to settle into a new environment? Half an hour? 20 minuets?_

When the minute hand signaled exactly half and hour since Castiel had left Dean to settle in the older angel thought he had given the boy enough time. 

Practically flinging the bedroom door open Castiel briskly walked down the hallway until he reached Dean's room.

His hand already around the doorknob he frowned. It was customary to knock in human culture before entering, right? Dean may be doing something… private. The thought sent a little flair of arousal through him, and Castiel quickly stamped it out before knocking on the white French wood of Dean's bedroom door.

++ 

 Dean didn’t know how long he sat there, mulling over his thoughts as he stared at the blank white wall of his bedroom. But eventually he heard a tentative knock at the door. Walking over he opened it to Castiel. 

“Hello Dean” Castiel practically beamed, letting himself into Dean’s bedroom to perch in the corner of the room.

“Hey-a Cas” Dean said, Cas frowning minutely at how Dean still wasn’t calling him 'Daddy'. All in due time.

Dean sat awkwardly on the bed, his wings draped gracelessly behind him. It looked rather uncomfortable really…

Castiel reached out, grasping one of Dean wingtips to turn it outwards so it was in a more comfortable position. 

Dean gasped, eyes widening as a ripple of pleasure shot through him, all centered around where Cas’ fingertips were touching his wings.

Cas froze staring into Deans green eyes, cheeks red and breath coming rapidly-

Castiel stepped back, whipping his hands on his pants before walking over to the door. 

“Meet me in the basement Dean, I want to get started on teaching you how to be an angel”.

Before Dean could ask where the basement was, Cas was already scuttling out of the door.

Deflating a little, Dean flicked at one of his wings. 

++ 

Cas had a nice house, like a _really nice house_. The floors were polished marble, you could even see your own face in it, and all the doors and frames werepainted a nice French white, not to mention the place could house Dean’s whole class.

Maybe angels needed a lot of space for wing things?

Dean was too busy looking at how high the ceiling was, that he didn’t see the solid body in front of him until it was too late.

“Oh I’m sorry” Dean fumbled, leaning back to accidentally step on one if his wing tips sending him falling flat on his ass.

The person he rammed into chuckled, giving Dean a hand, which he took gratefully.

“You ok their kiddo?” He asked, dusting off Dean’s shoulders.

“M’not a kid” He grumbled, glaring at the man he had bumped into. Heh, Dean was nearly as tall as him anyway.

“Suure you aren’t” The man said cocking one brow, “What are you doing round here anyway shortstack. Don’t tell me Rufus is getting slack again”

“I live here” Dean said, the words sounding wrong in his mouth.

The man startled a little, looking at Dean more closely, “Maybe Michael bought another boy toy. Are you with Michael kid?”

Dean huffed in frustration, “No I’m with Cas you ass, now could you please tell me where the basement is?”

The man laughed a full belly laugh, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. “That’s a good one” he said huffing with laughter, Dean just sat there staring at him, waiting for him to catch on that he was being serious. “W-wait you can't be serious right? We're both talking about the same Cas here? black hair, crazy blue eyes?”

Dean nodded, that was his Cas all right.

The man seemed to see him in a new light now; his eyes tracked Dean's body carefully, only pausing at his stained wings for a second before moving on.

“What you doin with Cas kiddo?” He said with a seriousness that startled Dean.

“I can’t go home,” He said dumbly.

 “What do you mean you can't go-”

“I _can't_ because of these damned wings” Dean snapped, all of the anger he felt since getting taken away bubbling up. “Ever since I pulled these god-damned feathers out of my back I haven’t been able to go home”. By the end of his outburst Dean was red-faced and quivering.  

The man shut his mouth, jaw tight as he waited for Dean to calm down.

“You said you _pulled_ you’re wings out, you weren’t just born with them?” 

“Yes” Dean said agitatedly, “I pulled them out. What does that have anything to do with anything?”

The mans brows furrowed. “This hasn’t happened in millions of years” He mumbled, ignoring Dean. “For it to happen now of all times…”

“Hey what do you mean this hasn’t happened in millions of years?” Dean demanded.

“Why would Cas have this kid when he _knows_ what’s going on…” The man went on.

“Hey!” Dean shouted grabbing the man's shoulders, “What do you mean by this hasn’t happened in a million of years”

“Someone hasn’t become an angel in over a millennia. You don’t just _become_ an angel you have to be _born_ one” He snapped at Dean.  

“W-what?” Dean breathed, letting the man go.

Not only was he an abomination as a human, he was apparently also an abomination as an angel.

“Shit” The man said, “Look I’m sorry it just slipped I shouldn’t have-“

“Its ok” Dean cut in, taking a step back. “But can you just uh, tell me where the basement is. I need to meet Cas”

“Yeah” The man said looking at Dean closely, “Just down the steps over the right there”

“Thanks” Dean said, not meeting the mans eyes as he walked away stiffly.

“Hey kiddo, I never told you my name. Its Gabriel!” He heard the man- Gabriel- shout out.

“Dean!” He called back, giving a stiff wave before stumbling down the steps towards where Gabriel said was the basement, his wings twitching and flapping put him off balance every now and then.

++

Dean was still thinking over what Gabriel said as he walked down the basement stairs.

_“You said you pulled you’re wings out, you weren’t just born with them?”_

_“Yes” Dean said agitatedly, “I pulled them out. What does that have to do with anything?”_

_The mans brows furrowed, “This hasn’t happened in millions of years” He mumbled, ignoring Dean. “For it to happen now of all times…”_

_“Hey!” Dean shouted grabbing the mans shoulders, “What do you mean by this hasn’t happened in a million of years”_

_“Someone hasn’t become an angel in over a millennia. You don’t just_ become _an angel you have to be_ born _one” He snapped at Dean._

“Dean?” He heard Cas call out from the basement.

“Yeah” Dean croaked, walking into the cold dank basement. He felt his nipples hardening in the cold air.

Cas was pale as a sheet in the corner, he had obviously been pacing back and forth and when he saw Dean lingering in the hallway he let out a sigh of relief.

“ _Dean_ I’m sorry I ran off”

“Its ok” Dean mumbled his wings subconsciously coming to wrap around his torso, keeping him warm. 

“No it, it wasn’t” Castiel fumed, “It was dumb of me and I-” 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, snapping the older angel out of it, “Its ok” he breathed. 

Cas stared at Dean a long time, the silence thick between the two until Cas seemed to snap himself out of whatever daze he was in.

“You will be training here everyday” Cas said gesturing to the dusty old basement. “Its nice and spacious so you don’t have to worry about breaking anything with your wings”.

Dean blushed.

“What's this?” Dean asked, gesturing to the circle surrounded by squiggles and symbols that hurt Deans brain if he looked at them long enough.

“Oh? Nothing Dean don’t worry about them” Cas said, avoiding Dean's questioning eyes as he fiddled around with bowls and ingredients on a table behind him.

“Sit down in the middle of the circle Dean” Cas commanded, eyes still trained on the bowl as he added another spice to it.

Dean gingerly entered the circle, staggering a bit when he was hit with a wave of resistance in his body. 

“Whoa” He breathed, the world tilting. Shaking his head he saw that his eyesight was back to normal again. Weird.

Cas turned around. Bowl in hand he sat down in the circle cross legged, wings gracefully spread behind him. Dean sat down opposite him wings sticking out in awkward positions looking like the reject brother compared to Cas' sleek black wings.

“I'm going to draw some things on you Dean, don’t be startled little one” Cas rumbled, dipping two fingers into the liquid mixture and drawing odd shapes and symbols on Dean's chest. 

Dean gasped when he felt Cas' cold fingers touch his skin. The fingers swirled around his belly button before coming up in a long straight line all the way up to his collar bone. “W-whats this for?” He stumbled, Cas' fingers tracing an odd symbol on one of Dean's biceps before moving on to the other. 

“This is just a starting point, a bond will be made between you and me Dean, our graces will merge”

“D-do all angel parents do this to their kids”? Deans eyelids fluttered when he felt Cas trail the cold fingers around his nipples, that same feeling pulling at his gut as when he was in the bath with him.

Castiel blushed, ignoring the question in favor of finishing up the symbols.

“Ok Dean I want you to take a deep breath” He rumbled pushing his sleeves up further. 

Dean took a deep breath like Cas had said, closing his eyes before exhaling slowly.

“Good Dean, that's it, keep your eyes closed” Castiel praised.

Dean heard shuffling in front of him, his eyelids twitching wanting desperately to open… but Cas had said to keep them closed.

“Imagine yourself in a safe comforting place Dean” Castiel whispered, but his voice sounded like it came from all around him, echoing off the basement walls.

Dean felt the room change around him. The sound of birds chirping made his ears twitch, a cool breeze washed over him. Opening his eyes he saw that he was no longer in the basement with Cas, his home was in front of him the sun shining and the front door slightly ajar. It reminded Dean of the dream.

“Cas?” He called out turning around to try and find the man, but he was nowhere to be found.

Frowning Dean walked to the front door, trying to shake the uncanny dèjá vu he was feeling.

A child's screech suddenly filled the air, the small figure of a toddler running straight out the door and right through Dean like he was made out of nothing.

“What the hell” Dean breathed, reaching out to touch the child, but his hands went right through him.

“Dean!” 

Dean's head whipped around, Mary stood in the doorway her skin young and lively; she was younger. Realization dawned on Dean. Turning he stared at the young child now playing in the grass. This was him?

“Dean if you get dirty you won’t be coming inside” Mary scolded, but she smiled anyway.

Dean blinked at the smaller toddler version of himself.

“You look very happy” Castiel said, suddenly appearing behind Dean.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin, clutching his heart he tried to gain his breath back. 

“God Cas, you nearly gave me a heart attack”

Cas looked like he had drowned a box of kittens. “Dean I never meant to hurt you, is you’re heart rate ok?” 

“Yes” Dean said rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t help a fond little warmth from growing in his stomach.

Little Dean ran to the steps were Dean and Cas were standing, running straight through them as he went back inside. 

“Dean Winchester” His Mom shouted, "Don’t you get dirt in the house young boy!”

“What is this” Dean said, running a hand through the door handle.

“A memory” Cas stated simply, staring off into the background. 

“Well yeah, thanks Mr. Obvious but why are we here?” 

“To bond, it lets me see what has gone on in you’re life, see what made you the person you are today”

Dean frowned, “Will I get to see some of your memories”?

Cas was silent.

“Cas?” Dean said, looking over at Cas, but where the older angel once stood was empty.

“Cas!” Dean yelled whipping around. Cas was gone.

++

Dean walked around the house, looking for Cas. The older angel had vanished.

Dean wasn’t worried about him… he wasn’t ok? Cas was the one who took him away from his family. But being left here all alone was scary.

Dean thought he saw something in the corner of his eye.

“Cas?” He said, voice small as he slowly walked towards the backyard. Dean saw it again, something shifting in the corner of his vision.

Dean tried to follow it shouting Cas’ name as he weaved to and fro his back garden. He didn’t remember it being this bushy.

Dean paused to catch his breath, bending over to take huge gulping breaths of air.

A soft blue light flickered, and if Dean hadn’t been hacking up a lung he wouldn’t have noticed it reflecting off the ground.

Dean furrowed his brows, tracking the bushes of his backyard to try and find the light again.

It flickered, like a beep on a hospital monitor. 

Dean slowly started walking towards it, feeling a pulse in the ground beneath his feet that was in time with the now rapid flickering of blue.

He found it behind one of his Mom's rose bushes. It was small and circular and radiated heat like it was a living thing.

Dean felt a pounding in his skull, like a heartbeat as he reached forward to touch the incredibly fragile looking ball of light.

As soon as his fingers made contact with the smooth surface he felt a sharp spark.

“Ah” He shouted in pain, cradling his shocked finger.

“Leave me alone!” 

Dean spun around rapidly, he- he wasn’t at his house anymore. He was standing on the slope of a hill, a menacing looking mansion that looked quite familiar looming over them on the top of the hill.

“What are you going to do huh?” Dean heard a boy say menacingly.

Dean turned around, a few paces away from him were a group of boys around his age. Four big boys with short haircuts and polo shirts and one little scrawny kid with a mop of black messy hair wearing a rumpled dress shirt. They would have looked like a normal group of boys if it wasn’t for the wings on their backs.

One of the boys shoved the smaller boy hard, the others snickering as the he let out a yelp.

“Hey!” Dean shouted walking up to the boys. “Three against one isn’t fair”.

The boys either didn’t hear him or ignored him because the same guy who had pushed the smaller kid said, “You’re a freak you know”

“No I’m not” The smaller boy mumbled, a defiant glint in his eyes but his lower lip trembled betraying how deep the words had stung.

“A disgrace” The ring leader spat. “Hold him down” He shouted, thumbing his lower lip and motioning to the other boys to come and hold the little boy down. 

“Hey, hey!” Dean shouted running up to the group, “I said cut it out”

He threw a punch, his fist going straight through the boy like he was nothing but air.

Dean lost his footing slipping in the dewy grass he fell down.

A body _thudded_ next to Dean, he turned his head over. It was the scrawny boy, struggling and kicking as two of the boys held down his arms and legs.

“You know what we do to freaks” The ringleader mocked, walking a slow and deliberate circle around the boy and Dean lying on the grass.

“We _put them in their place_ ”

The small boy shouted in pain as one of the boys pulled roughly on his wing tips.

“S-stop it, it hurts” He whimpered trying to curl in on himself but the boy holding down his legs prevented him from moving an inch.

Dean held his breath watching as tears started dripping down the boys cheeks. He felt like he was paralyzed instead of the boy, felt every painful pull and tug as the cruel bullies plucked his feathers like a bird.

“Disgusting” The ringleader said distastefully holding a black feather in his hand.

They plucked, one by one, most of the boy's feathers, not stopping or pausing as blood curdling screeches of pain filled the empty field.

After six feathers were pulled out the boy stopped crying, after another six he was to horse to scream in pain. By the end his wings had painful red patches of skin and he was a hiccuping mess staring at the sky as he tried to gain his breath.

That's when Dean noticed tears dripping down his own face.

++

Dean took in a huge gulping breath of air violently, his vision swimming as he dry heaved in front of him, yellow bile pouring out of his mouth onto the concrete floor.

He saw the tattered trail of Castiel’s trench coat as he fled up the staircase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism = gold
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://dmitrikrusnic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/twinkdeann)
> 
>  


End file.
